God of Vengeance
by Pengping
Summary: 'Sequel to The Third Kira.' It began with the angels' civil war. The lone survivor made the DEATH NOTEs to feed on human energy to recover. The King of Death now turns his attention to Earth. The Centurions remain determined to save humanity from the worship of Kira, while Raven Greyson bears Kira's mantle. She will have her victory and create the New World. What began shall end.
1. Blood Money

"FBI! Drop your weapons!" Sam Riedel shouted.

Of course they didn't. There were times Riedel wondered why they bothered to shout that at all. All it did was tip the bad guys off they were here. He'd never once had someone just drop their weapons and surrender.

They grabbed their guns and whipped around and opened fire. Riedel got off a few shots before he ducked behind cover. He thought he hit one of them. AK-47s and Uzis set for fully automatic from the sounds of it. The SWAT team that had come with Riedel returned fire and he also raised his M16, glad he had more than just his pistol for this, and tried to shoot them.

They were in a warehouse by the docks, crates filling much of the zigzag interior. Bullets hit one of the boxes near him and liquid ran down the side. It smelled of alcohol. He didn't know what drug smugglers had to do with bad drinks but these were obviously not good guys.

Gunfire echoed wildly. Riedel kept shooting. White powder on a table the men had been working at exploded upwards as shots hit the cases. The criminals started to fall or flee. Riedel moved forward to another nearby stack of crates as the gunfire continued. They broke and fled. Riedel stayed on them, ready to duck behind cover if they turned back.

SWAT kicked the guns away from the fallen men. Gunshot wounds looked so neat in movies, little holes with a bit of blood around the shirt. The high-powered rifles they were using were not so merciful. Once they were shot in shows, they fell and stayed silent in unmoving. That was not how it was in the real world either. Riedel didn't go through large-scale battles like this on a regular basis but he knew this would bother him for the next several nights. He could understand how the constant repertoire of battles in a war drove soldiers to madness.

Gunshots made him stop as he was going to turn a corner and stay behind cover. Damn it. He was not letting the cartel get away. Gunfire came from ahead of him suddenly and the shooting in his direction stopped. He turned the corner and kept moving forward at a quick clip, not quite a run, keeping his M16 level and ready to shoot. SWAT followed. He knew he should let them lead, this was their area of expertise, but Riedel was in no mood to step back this time.

He saw the bodies of the cartel men sprawled on the floor. An Uzi was near his foot. The other half of the SWAT team were by the back door, led by his partner Amelina.

"Clear," she told Riedel, though it was hardly necessary.

Riedel lowered his rifle and the others did the same. He knew splitting them was the right move. Criminals like these were cowards. They'd flee if it looked like there was a good chance they would die.

"Alright," Riedel said. "That's most of them. Scout the building. I'm sure a few veered off to hide. I don't want any rats getting away."

"Yes sir," they agreed.

More gunfire erupted further down the warehouse and Riedel hurried towards the sound.

"Riedel," Amelina called out.

He heard her footsteps as she followed him. In the 80s, Miami was caught in the middle of a massive war against multiple cartels. There were so many turf wars between drug lords Miami became known as the "Drug Capital of the World." The US government had cracked down on the situation and broke the Medellin Cartel, the largest, and others, slowing the war, though it never really ended. Riedel's father had been one of the police officers involved in the fighting. He'd been killed in one of the shootouts. Riedel would not let the cartels come back.

He reached the position of the shooting. One SWAT against three men. Riedel had come from one of the sides and had a view of the criminals. He pulled the trigger, hitting one man in the chest and another in the side. The third tried to bolt, only to run into more SWAT. He raised his hands and dropped the M16. Riedel kept his M16 on the man while another zip-tied his hands behind his back.

Riedel's instincts told him to kill them. These trash didn't deserve to breathe air and as long as they were alive they might cause more trouble. However, dead men told no tales. These were the lackies. What Riedel really wanted was the guy at the top and they might be able to tell him who that was.

He looked over at the SWAT who had been under fire. They had sat down, hand to their armor. Riedel hurriedly approached and knelt by their side. There were three bullets to the chest.

"I'm alright sir," the man made himself say. "Armor took the worst of it. Just bruised."

"Probably more than that," Riedel supposed.

The bullets hadn't penetrated, though the force behind them being stopped likely cracked ribs.

"You're done for now," Riedel promised.

He stood. Other SWAT dragged the cartel goon outside, the limping SWAT officer going with him. Riedel himself didn't like the weight of body armor, but wouldn't go into battles like this without it. His father hadn't had body armor. That got him killed. Many police officers hadn't, still didn't. Well, that wasn't the issue right now.

It took another twenty minutes before the entire building had been combed through. There were multiple brief skirmishes but Riedel was satisfied none had escape. Amelina was standing by the table where the white powder was when Riedel walked to her.

"Cocaine," Amelina told him with a wave at the table, "at leazt a hundred poundz here."

Riedel grimaced. He doubted that was all.

"I found out how they vere zmuggling et," Amelina added.

She set her rifle on the table and picked up one of the bottles. It was tequila, something written in Spanish. Riedel had no idea what.

"They dizolved it in thes," Amelina clicked her tongue.

Riedel grimaced. Tainted drinks like this were difficult for law enforcement to screen. Indeed, there was currently no way to check alcohols for cocaine without physically opening the bottle and causing damage, which was difficult in large or expensive alcohol shipments. It also aroused smuggler's suspicions. The only difficult part for them was separating the cocaine back out. There were new methods being tested to fix the problem, but nothing was in the field yet.

Riedel lifted his eyes and looked around the warehouse. There were many crates, both large and small, of the drink. This was no small shipment they'd intercepted.

Riedel shook his head. "I can't believe we got information on this warehouse from Griffin's hard drive."

They would probably be following leads from Griffin for a long time to come. He definitely had questions for the former Senator when they returned to the precinct.

"Thez iz an easy vay to make money," Amelina supposed.

Riedel scowled. That did not make it right. That made it the opposite of right. It wasn't just the damage the drugs, the addiction, did to people mentally and physically. It was the violence that followed the cartel. Those damn turf wars. The assaults and murders of competition and snitches. The sidejobs they did. Now the Cártel de Jalisco Nueva Generación was trying to step in here. Riedel wouldn't let that happen. He had joined the FBI because they had more resources then the police department. While the police guarded the streets, he guarded the state.

He doubted Griffin's actions would ever stop upsetting him.

It was unfortunate Kira was too busy with the Centurions. Crime had dropped about 60% worldwide, closer to 70% in the US. The cartels had been crippled a long time ago. This new action meant they were trying to rebuild and continue their terror. He wondered if Griffin had given the cartel some money to quicken their recovery, knowing that once the drug operation was back up he would quickly be paid back – and more. Many had said the Griffin bank accounts were endless. Riedel thought he understood why now. How much of the Griffin finances was blood money?

Riedel wondered if Kira would ever run out of targets. No, he would. He glanced down at one of the bodies, close to where he was standing. One day the New World would be formed. And then he would never have to kill again. No one would.

* * *

**It is such a pretty dream. There is nothing wrong with dreaming, but when does one have to stop dreaming and accept reality? Should you ever have to?**


	2. Shinigami

Raven turned her head one way and then the other, examining her reflection. Her pitch black hair had been shortened by two inches. Splashes of electric blue and electric purple colored it. They weren't streaks from roots to tip of the strands, just splashes, a nice contrast to her pale blue eyes. Nodding her satisfaction, she smiled at her hair stylist.

"Wonderful," she told her.

She went to the cash register and paid with her debit card. She walked outside, holding her rollerblades in one hand. She'd taken them off when she entered and put on a set of slip on elastic shoes that had been in her single-strap backpack. Her Volkswagen was in a different part of the Boardwalk, too much of a hassle to walk.

She sat on a bench and put her shoes in the backpack. After strapping the rollerblades on her feet, she unclipped the purple helmet clipped to the backpack and secured it on her head. She hadn't bothered to take off her fingerless black and violet skating gloves but she checked the Velcro straps on her wrists. Raven didn't wear elbow and shoulder pads and was currently in denim shorts and a white short-sleeve blouse, the front shirttails knotted over her waist. She pushed off the bench and started down the sidewalk.

This part of the Boardwalk was actually on the sidewalk next to the beach, instead of on the docks over water. Raven wasn't sure if she could claim she was on the Boardwalk but it was all part of the same area. She didn't quite get why there was a hair salon here.

She pumped her skates as she wove about on the wide walkway. There were no cars in this area, though some electric scooters. She had no trouble skating around the people. It always seemed to her the population in Miami tripled during summer break. Luckily, summer break had recently ended. This was also a weekday, school having ended for the day. There wasn't much traffic. She glanced around as she skated, wanting to stop somewhere for a snack. What would be a good snack?

"Here I thought you were taking your duties as Kira seriously," a voice snapped next to her.

Raven briefly glanced over. Moon had his wings half-spread and was keeping pace with her as she skated. She was taking it seriously, as he knew. She went back to looking ahead of her. There was no way she would talk to him in public.

She was keeping up her duties as Kira in addition to the new school year, just like Moon before his death, when he was still a human named Light Yagami. Raven couldn't write names in mass anymore, wasn't enough crime, but Jacob kept getting her names. He'd mentioned something about tapping into traffic cameras, but she knew from the names he sent her he had access to more than Miami's. Raven didn't know how.

Most resources were going to tracking the Centurions and their mysterious new Commander. Unfortunately, Centurions didn't walk around wearing a sign that said "I am a Centurion." That would be too simple. She hadn't forgotten about them despite taking time to get her hair cut and styled, not at all. There just wasn't anything she could do about them this moment. If there was she'd do it.

Five days ago, the Centurions planted a bomb at the first Kiranite shrine when Sayu Yagami planned to hold an audience and speak to students. Raven had happened to be looking at the shrine through the security cameras, which Japan's National Police Agency had tapped. She'd seen a man enter the shrine with a backpack and then have him leave minutes later without it. Her facial recognition had confirmed the man was a bomb-maker, Tamai Hoshi. Only minutes before she noticed him, a warrant for his arrest had been put out. Her warning had saved over a hundred middle and high schoolers that had been in the shrine. When Hoshi used a detonator to trigger a second switch and swallowed a poison pill, he had declared the Centurion's War against Kira. The civilians had been evacuated by then, but the bomb killed several police officers and bomb disposal personnel who were still there. She had given her own declaration of war in turn.

She heard her phone ring and slowed to a stop under a palm tree. Walking and texting was dangerous enough. No way was she going to skate and use her phone. Raven had her phone in an outside pocket of her backpack for easy access and she now twisted her arm, slid her fingers into the pocket and took it out. It was a text from Jacob.

**"Something to talk about. You'll like. :)"**

She raised an eyebrow at his text. Jacob disliked using word shortcuts. He also hated emoji's, even ones like the one he had used, with a colon and parenthesis instead of an actual picture of a smiley face. It was his way of saying there was something he wanted to talk about – privately, on the Dark Web. The snack could wait.

**"At beach,"** Raven texted her reply. **"Heading back."**

She replaced the phone and resumed skating at a quicker pace. Moon gave her a quizzical look. Her stop when she reached her car went well and she unlocked it before sitting in the driver's seat. The first thing she did was start the car and get the air conditioner running. Then she set her helmet on the passenger seat and traded her rollerblades for the shoes. Moon ghosted in and sat hunched over in the back of the little Volkswagen beetle, a somewhat comical sight.

"What was that text?" Moon asked before she got the door closed.

Putting her backpack by the passenger seat, she closed her door and buckled the seatbelt. Then she replied.

"Jacob wants to talk, but using the Dark Web." Raven could only guess why.

She knew he was busy with classes, now going to a tech college for a cyber security degree. It struck her as ironic, in more ways than one. Raven shifted her car to drive, having backed into the parking space, and drove home. Moon remained shockingly quiet on the drive. Perhaps he'd learned not to distract her while she drove. She had almost gotten into a head-on collision once already.

She went home and unlocked the front door, entering and locking it behind her. Raven went straight to her room and powered on her computer. While it powered up she tossed the backpack onto her bed, dropping the rollerblades near the closet. Moon sat impatiently on the bed.

Once the computer was up, she logged into the Dark Web and opened the chat room. They would be speaking using their usernames, Splinter (Jacob) and Hazel (Raven). Jacob was already logged in, waiting for her.

_Hazel: What is it?_

Jacob's response was to send her a JPEG. She opened it. There were six more pictures and names under them, new targets for her. Each had a short summary for crimes.

_Splinter: Checked out. _

_Hazel: This could wait._

_Splinter: This could yeah. I didn't get the names._

_Hazel: Who did?_

_Splinter: Some of your loyal Shinigami._

Raven just stared at her computer screen, brow furrowed. Moon had come to stand next to her, looking over her shoulder at the monitor.

"What?" Moon questioned.

_Hazel: I'm going to need a little more than that._

There was a delayed time before his response. She guessed he was laughing.

_Splinter: If I know you, you're interested in building a network. You've realized you can't do everything yourself. The world is a big place. It seems someone beat you to it. When you give a speech, you give a speech._

By "speech," she knew he meant her declaration of war.

_Splinter: They've various hacktivists, some Anonymous, some not even on the Dark Web. They want to protect the world. Consider it the power of the crowd. _

Raven leaned back in her seat. The humans were already organizing to create a global information network for her to draw on. She had been planning to do so. Light had been slayed in the end because he was alone. Raven wanted to create a sort of pyramid structure. She was at the top as Kira, though only her inner circle would know her identity. Most of the members would help her sort through cases. There was no realistic way she could lay judgements for the entire planet by herself. So she wanted her Shinigami, her informers, to fill in the gaps.

_Hazel: I'm impressed. If you give a crowd too much power though, they tend to turn into a mob. _

_Splinter: Which is why you should get a hand on this. _

"Oh boy," Raven exhaled. "Something else to do."

Her DEATH NOTE was hidden in its space under her bed. That was the easy part. This would be harder. It wasn't like she could just post on one of the Kira chat sites under the name KIRA and started giving orders. Likely, they'd think she was just pretending to be KIRA. She still had Mei Akiyama in Japan, who had taken up the position of spokesperson, but what could she put in a television announcement that would help bring everyone in line?

Raven had been planning a few things, but had nothing set yet. Things were moving quicker then she had anticipated. All the more reason to get involved now, before things spiraled out of control. A mob who thought it was their divine right to kill those they saw as evil could not end well.

Perhaps she could use Sayu Yagami, Light's little sister. She had become the High Priestess of the new Kira religion. Raven wondered if she could do something herself. Barely a week ago, she stood on the steps of one of Miami's courthouses, declaring she had killed Peter Griffin in self-defense and if she was lying then Kira should stop her heart. Those around her stepped back as if expecting she'd be hit with a lightning bolt. Raven had slit Peter's throat because he had a second DEATH NOTE and was threatening to tell L she was Kira if she didn't sleep with him. However, the fact she had a DEATH NOTE meant she couldn't be killed via one.

After long seconds she bowed suddenly. The movement had thrown off the aim of the sniper who had been about to shoot her, so the bullet had only grazed the side of her head. Having missed, the sniper fled, not that he had gotten far. Moon had used a page of another DEATH NOTE to write down the name of a second shooter on the ground who had been aiming at her, extending her lifespan and killing the Shinigami the page had previously belonged to.

It was called a miracle of Kira. An enemy trying to kill Raven, who had just declared her innocence and challenged Kira to strike her down, had his heartbeat stopped moments before he could shoot her. The people had rallied that Kira had passed judgement on Raven's innocence and the court had agreed, dropping all charges against her. The sniper had not been part of her plan, but in the end it worked better then she thought it would. People would listen to Raven if she spoke out.

She didn't _want_ to draw such attention to herself, but it was a possibility.

_Hazel: I'll work on it._

After typing her reply, Raven waited for a response from Jacob. He apparently had nothing else to talk about because he logged out. She did the same.

She looked up at Moon. "Got any ideas how I should go about this?"

"No," Moon replied, voice a huff.

He still didn't approve of Raven's plan to create a network. The more people who knew about her identity as Kira the greater chance someone would reveal something and give her away. She couldn't disagree, but she was concerned about Near. He'd been quiet since Raven posted the location of his headquarters on the internet and it was trashed by a mob of Kiranites. His staff had been killed and he himself shot, but still escaped. Moon knew Near would show up again, but he feared Raven had already written him off. Light had killed L, but Near had defeated him. He was a threat.

However, Moon had to keep Raven alive. She was his best chance at finishing his dream of creating a New World.

He faintly heard a musical sound coming from downstairs. Raven paused, a little surprised.

"Doorbell," she muttered.

She logged out and closed the internet, walking downstairs. Raven knew her mom had a key and she hadn't ordered take-out yet, still deciding whether to do Chinese food or pizza. Curious, she looked through the peephole of the door. It was not the visitor she was expecting.

It was Kendell Hart, the private investigator hired by the Griffin family after she killed Peter. He was the one who had caught the sniper that tried to shoot Raven on the courthouse steps. Being a former scout-sniper of the Marine Corps, he had plenty of experience in that field. She hadn't seen him since the initial chaos of that day had been settled at the FBI precinct.

What did he want?

* * *

**If you remember the last chapter Hart was in, _Partners_, he had agreed to work with Near to stop Kira. Near said Kira was Raven. Hart wasn't convinced of that and had decided to speak with Raven before moving forward. **


End file.
